The Way We Are, The Way We Used To Be
by lilkaykay
Summary: Emma thinks she put her and Sean's haunted past behind her. But when he shows up looking to talk to her... what will happen. Other main Character is Jay... songfic


"He is the lamb, she is the slaughter.  
She's moving way too fast and all he wanted was to hold her.  
Nothing that he tells her is really having an effect.  
He whispers that he loves her,  
but she's probably only looking for..."  
(Brand New - Sic Transit Gloria...Glory Fades)

Emma slid on her shirt tiptoeing to the door. It was the second time this week she woke up in a hotel room. She picked up her phone and checked the time… five A.M. this guy was not waking up anytime soon. She picked up his pants and found his wallet. She opened it and got his I.D. out. Josh something… didn't ring a bell. The poor boy was only eighteen. Emma shrugged her shoulders putting his wallet back in his pocket and checking to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind. She slid the door open slowly and walked out placing the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the handle.

"They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood"

(Fall out boy - Thnks Fr Th Mmrs)

She walked along until she found the exit and headed towards the bar. "The Shooter" she considered it one extremely retarded bar name. But she loved the bartender. "Do you have my keys?" Emma said sliding onto a stool in front of a tall skinny man with dark blonde shaggy hair looking as if he was in need of sleep. "I should not have served you anything…" "Oh shut up!" She leaned in smiling "you know I'm more fun when I've had a few drinks." The guy shrugged grabbing her keys from behind the bar and dangling them in front of her face. "When are you going to stop this?" "Why would I want to do that?" Emma said as she walked out the door.

"And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had"  
(Gary Jules – Mad World)

Jay sighed; Emma hadn't been the same since the accident. But enough on that subject; Jay's life was going pretty well. He managed to get the job here as soon as he turned twenty-one and he was now well on his way to owning his own garage. Well, not his own exactly, he was going to work with someone. And that someone just happened to be Sean Cameron. If he knew what Emma was up to he would freak. If Emma knew that he talked to Sean, she'd freak. He never dared to mention the others name in a conversation. Sean would bring her up once in a while but Emma, Emma never wanted to admit she even thought about Sean. Jay couldn't lie, it was partially Sean's fault Emma was the way she was but it's not like she wasn't already messed up. Emma would come to the bar two or three times a week and pick up some guy, any guy, as long as she didn't know him and had never done anything with him before. She would flirt and tease until she got what she wanted. Jay never really knew what it was Emma wanted but the next day she would always show up in the clothes she wore the night before asking for her keys. It had become habit for them, she would walk in near dawn and he'd hand her her keys with sad looking eyes asking her to stop. He didn't know why she would come to his bar, out of all the bars… she always came to his. Every time he'd ask her she would giggle and tell him she loved him, like it was the most simplistic thing ever. Jay sighed again and headed to the back to pack up.

"I'm sleeping my way out of this one  
With anyone who will lie down  
I'll be stuck fixated on one star  
When the world is crashing down"

(Fall out boy – 7minutes in heaven)

"Sean Cameron? Why would I ever want to talk about him?" Emma asked her mom looking rather offended. "I just saw him at the grocery store and I thought you would like to know he's back in town." Spike said looking a little bemused. "Well I didn't…" Emma sighed and said with a pleading tone "I don't want to know anything about him, ok?" "No problem Emma." Spike said as she began to chop up carrots for dinner. "What time is your class in the morning?" "It's at seven, so I think I'll just stay at my dorm, if that's ok?" "Not at all… thanks for watching Jack tonight, I know it's not the ideal thing for a college student to do on a Tuesday." "Mom… it's college, everyday can be a party if you want it to… though Tuesday's do seem to be a little party free." She said with a joking tone. Spike threw a noodle at her "you better watch yourself missy!" "Or I'll be grounded?" They both laughed and Emma finally managed to shoo her mother out of the kitchen.

"In the darkness you will find  
Dirty little secrets we all hide  
Cause' we all have a darker side  
A place we keep where no one else will find"

(Good Charlotte – Secrets)


End file.
